


Transatlantic

by str8edgepma



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/str8edgepma/pseuds/str8edgepma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess, what I'm trying to say, I won't say out loud, at least not for a little while longer... Right now, what's most important is that you know how much your friendship means to me, because it was our friendship that drew you to me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transatlantic

I think that you complete me...

With me and my busy schedule, if and when I get time to sleep, it's in those few moments that I'm able to comprehend what's really happening to me; it's when I lay down and again, when I first open my eyes. There's something about the way you look when you begin to wake up, or better, when I wake up before you do. You lay curled at my side, sometimes with your fingers splayed over a portion of my skin, and I wonder by the sounds you make, just what it is that you're possibly dreaming about...

It's taken a long time to come to this, for the both of us. I couldn't personally put a finger on everything you've been through, but I know by the things you've told me, you've had your fair shares of unfair heartaches. On my part, I've messed up a few times way back, in different parts of my life, and I can ironically say that those times, I'm thankful for... That may sound a little inverted, but if it wasn't for my being stubborn, I could've never found myself laying here.

I guess, what I'm trying to say, I won't say outloud, at least not for a little while longer... Right now, what's most important is that you know how much your friendship means to me, because it was our friendship that drew you to me... What drew me to you, you'll know in due time; maybe it was your iron will, your strength in keeping yourself whole, even when you thought you'd been shattered into a million pieces, or maybe it was the way you smiled, even with all of that hurt you'd been through, because your smile proved that you no longer needed pain. Or maybe it was all of what you are, the tone of your voice when you speak to me, or possibly every inch of your skin, each spot is perfect for my lips to kiss, whenever you feel as if you need them to heal again. I know the life I live is hectic, I know that it's fast paced and keeps me away, but I also know that for everything you say I've taught you, it's you that's taught me more... That's how I know that you complete me. You prove it.

Everything I'm thinking now, Christopher, I promise you'll know.. I promise you'll hear me say it to you, just as the voice in my head is speaking to me at this very second... But for now, it is five a.m., and the sun has barely come up, I can see it through the shades of the windows. There's so much time for you to keep sleeping and so much time for me to value, that you'll still be here, laying beside me, until I have to leave again.

I'll admit that I've come to respect you, I did since the very beginning, but I've come to love you more. In my heart, there's you, me, and all the things I want to do in the time we'll spend together, and under the wings of an airplane, as I fly across the ocean to the other side of the globe, there's nothing but water, and water, and water.


End file.
